Tajemnicza wyspa/II/18
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVIII. (Rozmowa. — Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett. — Przemysł inżyniera. — Telegraf elektryczny. — Druty. — Stos. — Abecadła. — Pogoda. — Pomyślny stan osady. — Fotografja. — Niby śnieg. — Dwa lata pobytu na wyspie Lincolna.) '' — Biedny człowiek! rzekł Harbert, który poskoczywszy najprzód ku drzwiom, powrócił nazad, ujrzawszy jak Ayrton spuszczał się po linie od windy a potem zniknął w ciemnościach. — Powróci do nas, rzekł Cyrus Smith. — Tam do kata! panie Cyrus, zawołał Pencroff, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Jakto! więc to nie Ayrton wrzucił do morza butelkę? Więc któż taki? Jeśli jakie pytanie było usprawiedliwione, to to z pewnością! — To on, odparł Nab, tylko że biedak był już wtedy na wpół szalonym. — Tak, rzekł Harbert, nie wiedział już wtedy co robi. — Zapewne, że tylko w ten sposób można tę rzecz wytłumaczyć, odparł żywo Cyrus Smith, i teraz pojmuję, że Ayrton mógł podać dokładnie położenie jeograficzne wyspy Tabor, ponieważ podczas wypadków poprzedzających jego wysadzenie na wyspę, powziął o niem wiadomość. — Jeżeli jednak, zauważył Pencroff, nie był jeszcze zupełnem bydlęciem w chwili, gdy spisywał ów dokument, i jeżeli już siedm lub ośm lat temu rzucił go do morza, jakim sposobem papier pozostał nietknięty od wilgoci? — To dowodzi, odparł Cyrus Smith, że Ayrton o wiele później pozbawionym został rozumu, niżeli sam sądzi. — Zapewne, że tak być musi, odparł Pencroff, inaczej nie dałoby się to wcale wytłumaczyć. — Zapewne że nie dałoby się wytłumaczyć, odparł inżynier, który, jak się zdawało, chciał urwać całą tę rozmowę. — Ale czy Ayrton powiedział prawdę? zapytał marynarz. — Tak jest, odparł korespondent. Historja którą opowiedział, jest ze wszystkiemi szczegółami prawdziwą. Przypominam sobie bardzo dobrze, że dzienniki podały były swego czasu wiadomość o przedsięwzięciu lorda Glenarvana i o rezultacie tegoż. — Ayrton powiedział prawdę, dodał Cyrus Smith; o tem nie masz co wątpić Pencroffie, prawda ta była dość srogą dla niego samego. A pewnie mówi prawdę ten, kto się sam tak oskarża! Nazajutrz — dnia 21. grudnia — osadnicy zeszli nad brzeg morza, potem wyszli znów na terasę, lecz nigdzie nie znaleźli Ayrtona. Ayrton w nocy powrócił do swego mieszkania w oborze, i osadnicy uznali za rzecz stosowną, nie narzucać mu się ze swą obecnością. Czas, sądzili, dokona tego, czego nie mogła sprawić zachęta z ich strony. Harbert, Pencroff i Nab powrócili do dawnych swych zajęć. Tego dnia sprowadziła także zwykła praca Cyrusa Smitha z korespondentem w warstacie założonym w „dymnikach“. — Wiesz kochany Cyrusie, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, że twoje wyjaśnienia wczorajsze co do owej butelki, nie zadowoliły mnie zupełnie! Czy podobna przypuścić, ażeby biedak ten mógł napisać ów dokument i rzucić butelkę do morza, a nie zachować o tem najmniejszego wspomnienia? — Bo też on jej nie rzucił, kochany Spilecie. — Więc i ty twierdzisz... — Niczego nie twierdzę, bo nic nie wiem! odparł Cyrus Smith, przerywając korespondentowi — wypadek ten zaliczam do rzędu tych, których dotychczas nie potrafiłem sobie wytłumaczyć — i na tem poprzestaję! — W istocie Cyrusie, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, to są rzeczy trudne do uwierzenia! Twoje ocalenie, owa skrzynia wyrzucona przez morze, przygody Topa, wreszcie ta butelka... Czyż nigdy nie znajdziemy rozwiązania tych zagadek? — Znajdziemy! odparł żywo inżynier, znajdziemy, gdy przetrzęsiemy całą tę wyspę aż do samego jej wnętrza! — Może przypadek podsunie nam klucz do tej tajemnicy? — Przypadek! Spilecie! Ja w przypadki nie wierzę, tak jak nie wierzę w cuda na tym świecie. Każda rzecz, której na pozór nie można wytłumaczyć, ma swą przyczynę i tę przyczynę ja odkryję. Tymczasem baczność i praca! Nadszedł miesiąc styczeń, a z nim zaczął się rok 1867. Roboty letnie wykonywano pilnie i gorliwie. Dni następnych, Harbert z Gedeonem Spilettem, udawszy się w stronę obory, przekonali się, że Ayrton rozgościł się był w przygotowanem dla siebie mieszkaniu. Zajmował się liczną trzodą poruczoną swej pieczy i tym sposobem miał towarzyszom swoim oszczędzić trudu zwidzania co dwa lub trzy dni obory. Ażeby jednak zbyt długo nie pozostawiać Ayrtona w samotności, odwidzali go osadnicy dość często. Niemniej nie było to wcale rzeczą obojętną — po niektórych podejrzeniach, które inżynier z Gedeonem Spilettem podzielali, że ta część wyspy tym sposobem zostawała pod szczególnym nadzorem, a w razie jakiego wypadku, zawiadomiłby Ayrton niewątpliwie mieszkańców Pałacu Granitowego. Mógł się jednak zdarzyć jaki nagły wypadek, o którym natychmiast należałoby uwiadomić inżyniera. Zresztą oprócz wypadków odnoszących się do tajemnicy, jaką ukrywała wyspa Lincolna, mogły się wydarzyć także całkiem inne, wymagające natychmiastowego działania ze strony osadników, naprzykład mógł się pojawić okręt na morzu naprzeciw zachodnich wybrzeży, lub mogło nastąpić rozbicie ze zachodnich brzegów, lub mogli nadpłynąć rozbójnicy morscy itp. Dlatego też postanowił Cyrus Smith utworzyć szybką, w jednej chwili możebną komunikację między oborą a Pałacem Granitowym. Było to 10. stycznia, gdy swój zamiar wyjawił towarzyszom. — Tam do licha, jakże się pan weźmiesz do tego, panie Cyrus? zapytał Pencroff. Czybyś pan nie myślał przypadkiem założyć telegraf? — Otóż właśnie, odparł inżynier. — Elektryczny? zawołał Harbert. — Elektryczny, odparł Cyrus Smith. Mamy wszystko, czego potrzeba do zrobienia stosu elektrycznego, najtrudniej będzie wyciągnąć druty żelazne, ale zapomocą odpowiednego przyrządu, mamy nadzieję, że dojdziemy do celu. — Jeśli tak, odparł marynarz, to ja już teraz ani wątpię o tem, że pewnego dnia ujrzymy się na pociągu kolei żelaznej! Zabrano się więc zaraz do roboty i zaczęto od najtrudniejszej rzeczy, to jest od ciągnienia drutów, gdyby się bowiem to nie udało, to nie potrzeba było fabrykować stosu, ani innych przyborów. Żelazo na wyspie Lincolna było, jak wiemy, wyborne, a tem samem łatwo dawało się ciągnąć. Cyrus Smith zaczął od utworzenia potrzebnego do tego przyrządu, czyli drutownicy. Jest to płyta stalowa, podziurawiona stożkowemi otworami rozmaitego kalibru, które mają stopniowo nadawać drutowi pożądaną siłę spójności. Tę płytę stalową, zahartowawszy ją poprzednio do „najwyższej twardości“, jak powiadają metalurgowie, przymocowano następnie niewzruszenie do podmurowania silnie osadzonego w ziemi, kilka stóp tylko od wielkiego wodospadu, którego siłę poruszającą miał inżynier jeszcze raz zużytkować. W tem miejscu stał w samej rzeczy młyn foluszowy, który wtedy właśnie nie funkcjonował, lecz wał jego, z niezwykłą obracany siłą, mógł posłużyć do ciągnienia drutu, w ten sposób, że się tenże do koła niego owijał. Była to praca misterna i wielkiej wymagająca staranności. Żelazo krajano naprzód w długie, wąskie sztaby, zaostrzone po obu końcach pilnikiem. Następnie sztaby te wkładano w otwór drutownicy dużego kalibru; wał, obracając się, rozciągał je do dwudziestu pięciu i trzydziestu stóp, drut utworzony w ten sposób nawijał się na wał, następnie odwijał się znowu, poczem przepuszczano go stopniowo przez otwory o coraz to mniejszej średnicy! Wreszcie otrzymał inżynier druty czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu stóp długie, które łatwo było spajać ze sobą i prześciągać przez tę przestrzeń pięciomilową oddzielającą oborę od Pałacu Granitowego. Kilka dni było trzeba do wykonania tej roboty, a gdy już wprowadzoną została w ruch, zostawiał Cyrus Smith swych towarzyszy przy drutach, a sam zajął się sporządzeniem stosu elektrycznego. Co się tyczy rodzaju chodziło o to, ażeby otrzymać stos o prądzie stałym. Ogniwa dzisiejszych stosów składają się zazwyczaj, jak wiadomo, z węgla koksowego, cynku i miedzi. Miedzi zbywało inżynierowi zupełnie, pomimo wszelkich poszukiwań bowiem nie znalazł ani znaku takowej na wyspie Lincolna, trzeba się więc było obejść bez niej. Co się tyczy węgla koksowego, tego twardego grafitu znajdującego się w alembikach w fabrykach gazowych, po odwodnieniu węgla ziemnego można go było wprawdzie wytworzyć, lecz do tego potrzeba było osobnych przyrządów, co by zbyt wiele wymagało było trudu. Co się zaś tyczy cynku, to, jak sobie przypominamy, skrzynia znaleziona u Przylądka Rozbitków, wyłożona była cała wewnątrz pokrywą z tego metalu, a niepodobna było z niego lepszego, jak w tej chwili, zrobić użytku. Cyrus Smith postanowił zatem, po gruntownej rozwadze, sporządzić stos bardzo prosty, zbliżony do stosu, który wymyślił Becquerel w r. 1820, a w którego skład wchodzi sam tylko cynk. Co do innych substancyj, mianowicie kwasu azotowego i potazu, te miał je na swe rozkazy. Oto, jakim sposobem złożył stos elektryczny, który skutek swój zawdzięczać miał wzajemnemu na się oddziaływaniu kwasu azotowego i potazu. Sporządzono pewną ilość flaszeczek szklannych i napełniono je kwasem azotowym. Inżynier zatkał każdą z nich korkiem, przez który przechodziła rurka szklanna zasklepiona u dołu, która miała zanurzyć się w kwasie azotowym, za pośrednictwem czopa glinianego, obwiedzionego szmatą. Do środka takiej rurki wlewał z góry rozczyn potazu, otrzymany wprzódy przez spopielenie rozmaitych roślin, i tym sposobem kwas azotowy i potaz mogły przez glinę wzajemnie na się oddziaływać. Cyrus Smith wziął następnie dwie płytki cynkowe, i jednę z nich zanurzył w kwasie azotowym, a drugą w rozczynie potasu. Natychmiast wytworzył się prąd, który od płytki zanurzonej we flaszeczce szedł ku płytce zanurzonej w rurce, a skoro obie płytki połączone ze sobą zostały za pomocą drutu metalowego, płytka w rurce została biegunem dodatnim, a płytka we flaszeczce biegunem ujemnym przyrządu. Ile było flaszeczek tyle wytworzyło się prądów, które połączone razem, wystarczały do wywołania wszystkich objawów właściwych telegrafom elektrycznym. Tak wyglądał przyrząd przez Cyrusa Smitha równie znakomicie jak pojedynczo wykonany; przyrząd, za pomocą którego zdołał utworzyć telegraficzną komunikację między Pałacem Granitowym a oborą. Dnia 6 lutego zaczęto wkopywać w ziemię słupy, opatrzone szklannemi izolatorami, na których spoczywać miał drut, wzdłuż drogi wiodącej do obory. W kilka dni potem przeciągnięto drut, który gotów był z szybkością stu tysięcy kilometrów w sekundzie przeprowadzać prąd elektryczny, a prąd ten miał wracać przez ziemię napowrót do miejsca, zkąd wyszedł. Sporządzono dwa stosy, jeden dla Pałacu Granitowego, drugi dla obory, tak by nie tylko obora komunikować się mogła z Pałacem Granitowym, lecz także, w razie potrzeby, Pałac Granitowy z oborą. ''Receptor i manipulator były również konstrukcji nadzwyczaj prostej. Na obu stacjach okręcał się drut telegraficzny dokoła elektro-magnesu, czyli kawałka miękiego żelaza obwiedzionego drutem. Gdy komunikacja między obydwoma biegunami była otwartą, prąd, wychodząc od bieguna dodatniego, przebiegał drut, udzielał się elektromagnesowi, który natenczas nabierał własność magnesu. Dość więc było umieścić przed elektromagnesem płytę z miękiego żelaza, którą tenże podczas trwania prądu ku sobie przyciągał, a która za przerwaniem prądu znów odpadała. Nadawszy tym sposobem płycie możność poruszania się, z łatwością przyszło Cyrusowi przymocować do niej wskazówkę, umieszczoną na tarczy, na której wypisane było dokoła całe abecadło, i tym sposobem korespondować z jednej stacji na drugą. Dnia 12. lutego było wszystko gotowe. Tego dnia Cyrus Smith, puściwszy prąd po drucie telegraficznym, zapytał, czy wszystko idzie dobrze w oborze, i po kilku chwilach otrzymał od Ayrtona zadowalającą odpowiedź Pencroff nie posiadał się z radości; co rana i co wieczora wysyłał telegram do obory, na który zawsze otrzymywał odpowiedź. Ten rodzaj komunikacji przedstawiał dwie rzeczywiste korzyści: najpierw można było za pomocą niego przekonać się każdej chwili o obecności Ayrtona w oborze, a powtóre nie zostawiano go tym sposobem w zupełnej samotności. Zresztą nie upłynął nigdy tydzień, ażeby Cyrus Smith go nie odwidził, a i Ayrton od czasu do czasu przychodził do Pałacu Granitowego, gdzie zawsze znajdował szczere przyjęcie. Tak upływał czas pogody wśród zajęć zwyczajnych. Zapasy osady, w jarzynach zwłaszcza i w zbożu, wzrastały z dniem każdym, a nasiona przywiezione z wyspy Tabor, przyjęły się wyśmienicie. Wielka Terasa przedstawiała widok ze wszech miar zadowalający. Czwarte z kolei żniwo wypadło świetnie, i łatwo się domyśleć, że nikt nie miał ochoty przekonywać się, czyli istotnie tegorazowy sezon wynosił czterysta miljardów ziarn. Pencroff jednak wpadł był z razu na tę myśl, ale gdy mu Cyrus Smith wytłumaczył, że gdyby liczył nawet po trzysta ziarn w minucie, czyli dziewięć tysięcy w godzinie, potrzebowałby około pięć tysięcy pięćset lat do ukończenia całego obrachunku, — dzielny marynarz uznał za stosowne odstąpić od swojego zamiaru. Pogoda była wspaniała, a temperatura w dzień bardzo gorąca; zato wieczorem wiatr wiejący od morza studził upał powietrza i mieszkańcom Pałacu Granitowego użyczał chłodnych nocy. Było jednak kilka burz, które nie trwały wprawdzie długo, lecz zato z niesłychaną gwałtownością spadały na wyspę Lincolna. Kilka godzin bez przestanku błyskawice, jedna po drugiej, zapalały niebo i raz po raz odzywały się grzmoty. W tym czasie małej naszej osadzie powodziło się nadzwyczaj pomyślnie. Podwórko roiło się od drobiu, nadwyżka jego szła na kuchnię, gdyż trzeba już było koniecznie zniżyć nieco jego liczbę. Nierogacizna miała już prosięta, i łatwo pojąć, że opieka nad temi zwierzętami pochłaniała wiele czasu Nabowi i Pencroffowi. Na onegasach, z których urodziły się tymczasem dwa piękne źrebce, jeździli najczęściej Gedeon Spilett i Harbert, który pod okiem korespondenta wyszedł na znakomitego jeźdzca i zaprzęgano je także do wozu, czy to dla zwiezienia drzewa i węgla do Pałacu Granitowego, czy też kruszców rozmaitego gatunku używanych przez inżyniera. Przedsiębrano pod ten czas kilka wycieczek aż w sam głąb boru Zachodniej Ręki. Osadnicy mogli bezpiecznie zapuszczać się w te lasy, bez obawy aby ich nie zapadła słota lub burza, promienie słoneczne zaledwie bowiem przeciskały się przez tę gąszcz zbitą nad ich głowami. Zwidzili tak cały lewy brzeg Dziękczynnej, wzdłuż którego ciągnęła się droga z obory do ujścia rzeki Wodospadowej. Ale podczas tych wycieczek osadnicy byli zawsze dobrze uzbrojeni, nieraz bowiem spotykali się po drodze z dzikami nadzwyczaj zajadłemi, z któremi trzeba było staczać walkę na serjo. W tym samym czasie wytoczono także straszliwą wojnę jaguarom. Gedeon Spilett żywił ku nim szczególniejszą nienawiść, a uczeń jego Harbert podzielał ją najzupełniej. Będąc tak uzbrojeni, nie lękali się wcale spotkania z temi bestjami. Harbert celował nadzwyczajną odwagą, a korespondent zdumiewającą zimną krwią. Więc też około dwadzieścia wspaniałych skór zdobiło już wielką salę Pałacu Granitowego, i gdyby tak dalej potrwało, rodzaj jaguarów musiałby w krótce wyginąć na wyspie Lincolna, co właśnie było celem naszych myśliwców. Inżynier kilka razy uczestniczył w wyprawach przedsiębranych w nieznane dotąd okolice wyspy, które badał z najściślejszą uwagą. Innych on tropów niźli zwierzęcych, szukał w największych gęstwinach tych puszcz nieprzejrzanych, nigdy jednak nie wpadło mu w oko nic podejrzanego. Ani Top, ani Jow, którzy mu towarzyszyli, nie zdradzali również nigdy swem zachowaniem się, ażeby odkryli coś nadzwyczajnego, a jednak nieraz jeszcze szczekał pies nad otworem owej studni, u której inżynier przedsiębrał był bezskuteczne poszukiwania. W tym to czasie Gedeon Spilett, przy pomocy Harberta, zdjął kilka widoków z najbardziej malowniczych okolic wyspy, zapomocą przyrządu fotograficznego, znalezionego w skrzyni, którego pierwszy raz dopiero użyto. Przyrząd ten, opatrzony silną objektywą, był zupełnie kompletny. Nie brakowało żadnego ze składników potrzebnych do odbić fotograficznych, ani kolodionu do przysposobienia płyty szklanej, ani azotanu srebrnego do uczynienia ją czułą na działanie promieni słonecznych, ani podsiarczynu sodowego do utwierdzenia otrzymanego obrazu, ani chlorku amonu do opłukania w nim papieru przeznaczonego do zdjęcia obrazu, ani octanu sodowego i chlorku złota do nasycenia nim samego obrazu. Były już nawet gotowe papiery nachlorkowane i dość było przed położeniem ich w ramkę na obraz odwrotny, zanurzyć je poprzednio kilka minut w rozczynie azotanu srebrowego. Korespondent i jego pomocnik wyszli wkrótce na bardzo biegłych fotografów, i zdjęli kilka pięknych widoków, jako to: widok całej wyspy, uchwyconej ze szczytu wielkiej Terasy, z górą Franklina sterczącą na widnokręgu, z ujściem Dziękczynnej tak malowniczo między wysokie skały ujętej, z łąką i oborą opierającą się o pierwsze łańcuchy góry; widok na cały przylądek Ostrego Szponu, w tak ciekawych zarysowujący się linjach, widok przylądka Rozbitków itp. Fotografowie nie zapomnieli także zdjąć portretów wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy, nie wyjmując nikogo. — To ludniejszemi robi te miejsca, mawiał Pencroff. I marynarz zachwycony był swoim portretem, wiernie trafionym, który wraz z innemi zdobił ściany Pałacu Granitowego, i rad stawał, patrząc na tę wystawę, jakby na najwspanialszą w Broadway. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że najpodobniejszym ze wszystkich był portret pana Jowa. Pan Jow przybrał pozę onej pełną niewysłowienia powagi, i obraz jego był tak podobnym, iż zdawało się, że przemówi!... — Zdaje się, że się w tej chwili skrzywi! zawołał Pencroff. I pan Jow musiałby był chyba być bardzo wybrednym, gdyby był nie był zadowolonym, ale pan Jow był zadowolonym i spoglądał na swój wizerunek z wyrazem dziwnie sentymentalnym, z którego przezierała lekka doza zarozumiałości. Wielkie upały letnie ustały w miesiącu marcu. Od czasu do czasu padał deszcz, lecz powietrze było jeszcze ciepłe. Ten miesiąc marzec, odpowiadający wrześniowi na półkuli północnej, nie był tak pięknym, jakby się można było spodziewać. Zwiastował może zimę wczesną i ostrą. Pewnego poranka — było to 21 marca — mogło się nawet zdawać, że już pierwszy śnieg upadł. W samej rzeczy Harbert, wstawszy zawczasu i wyjrzawszy przez okno Pałacu Granitowego, zawołał: — Patrzcie no! wysepka cała przykryta śniegiem! — Co, śniegiem? o tym czasie? zapytał korespondent przystępując do Harberta. Wkrótce przyłączyła się do nich reszta towarzyszy, zdołali jednak skonstatować tylko to jedno, że nietylko wysepkę, lecz cały brzeg morza u podnóża Pałacu Granitowego przykrywał jednostajnie biały całun. — Dalibóg to śnieg! rzekł Pencroff. — Lub coś bardzo do niego podobnego! odparł Nab. — Lecz termometr wskazuje pięćdziesiąt ośm stopni (14° Cel. powyżej zera) zauważył Gedeon Spilett. Cyrus Smith w milczeniu spoglądał na ten biały całun, nie wiedział bowiem jak wytłumaczyć to zjawisko o tej porze roku i przy tej temperaturze. — Do kroćset djabłów! zawołał Pencroff, nasze plantacje pomarzną! I już marynarz miał zejść na dół, lecz ubiegł go w tem Jow, który czemprędzej spuścił się po linie do sieni. Lecz zanim jeszcze orangutan dotknął stopą ziemi, gdy nagle cała ta olbrzymia płaszczyzna śnieżna wzbiła się do góry i zatrzepotała w powietrzu taką niezliczoną ilością białych ptaków, że przez kilka minut ściemniła wśród nich tarcza słoneczna. — To ptaki! zawołał Harbert. Była to w samej rzeczy ćma morskiego ptactwa o śnieżnych, połyskujących piórach. Krociami obsiadły były wysepkę i brzeg morza, i teraz znikały w oddali, zostawiając osadników pogrążonych w zdumieniu takiem, jakgdyby na jakiem widowisku czarodziejskiem, w skutek sztucznej zmiany dekoracji, ujrzeli nagle zimę przemienioną w lato. Na nieszczęście zmiana ta nastąpiła tak raptownie, że ani korespondent, ani Harbert nie mieli czasu ubić chociaż jednego z tych ptaków, których gatunku nie mogli rozeznać. W kilka dni później, dnia 26. marca, upływało dwa lata, jak rozbitki napowietrzni wyrzuceni zostali na wyspę Lincolna!